


Halloween AU

by Shadowspeaker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Derek, Blacklight Party, Dancer!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Jungle, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fic. This is horrible and i'm sorry</p><p>He’s got this erratic kind of energy that makes Derek’s skin itch because he has the urge to keep up with it. He a mess of movement and color and Derek is enthralled by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween AU

Derek does not want to be going to this club.

Now does he like to go out every once and a while? Yes. Is he friends with clubbing people? Yes. Does he know how to dance? Like to dance? Like meeting people? Like taking people home? Yes, yes to all. But he’s not one for massive crowds. He hates getting drunk beyond cognition and he hates people that get shit faced as well. He likes the sexiness of the club and hates the dirty underside of it. Hated the mess and the drama and the suffocating swell of people. Therefore as a rule, Derek avoids going out on holidays. Unsurprisingly the universe had different plans

“You’re going.” Erica says dropping her books with a loud _thunk_ onto his table at the library. She gets more than a few disapproving glares, but merely rolls her eyes and sits down.

“No.”

“Derek!” She whines looking up at him with big pleading eyes.

“You know how I feel about holidays and Halloween is one of the crazier holidays. No. No no no.”

“So what you’re just going to sit home and what?” She grabs at some of his drawings that are scattered around the table. “Draw? Sketch? You do that fucking enough!” She smiles a sharp mocking smile. “At least let me get you some new inspiration.”

“Erica.”

“Come on. Boyd just got this job and we need to go and support him.”

“He’s a dancer he’s doing just fine there.” She frowns deeply and genuinely resting her chin in her hand.

“Too well.” She grumbles quietly, and then louder, “Which is why I want to be there.”

“To keep others at bay?”

“Yes! And if I go by myself then I’m a crazy girlfriend–”

“Which is true.”

“–But if I bring you then I have an excuse. He would believe that you wanted to go out and find someone.”

“He’s going to see right through your shit and you know it. That’s why you love him.”

“Yeah but at least this way I made an honest effort not to be crazy and he’ll still love me. Beside we _could_ always find you someone.”

“No.”

“Okay no hook ups and no set ups. Just come, please? It’s jungle, it’s crazy but it’s not the normal kind of crazy.”

“Are you saying it’s not as bad because it’s gay?”

“… Maybe.” Derek just sighs and she continues to plead. “Pleeeease. Please please pleeeeeaaaasee!”

“I don’t even have a costume.” He says finally and Erica squeals in pleasure.

“You’re an art major with gorgeous abs, I’m sure you can figure something out!” She gathers up her things as Derek flounders to think of a response. “I’ll pick you up at 10:30 tomorrow okay? Great. It’ll be so great.” She bounces out of the library without another word.

“Great.” Derek repeats sinking down in his chair and running and hand over the back of his head. “Just great.”

 

“Woah” Erica says when he opens the door.

“Hello to you too.” Derek grumbles trying to shove his wallet into his tighter-than-hell pants pocket.

“Give me those.” Erica demands when her eyes finally leave his chest. He hands over his wallet and keys and she stows them away in her purse.

“No costume huh?” Erica leans on the doorway and smirks at him. He’d gone for werewolf because it was actually pretty easy in the end. He was wearing tight black pants and black boots. Instead of a shirt Derek had painted on some pretty realistic slash marks diagonally across his chest. Add on some pointed ears, claws, fangs, red contacts and some fake blood here and there, and Derek actually looked pretty badass.

“Sorry are our pants too matchy?” He quips back at her. She grins back at him and shakes her head of hair. She’d dressed up as cat woman, complete with full cat suit, boots and cat ears.

“You don’t have a mask.” Derek says with confusion.

“They made the party tonight a black light party so they’ll have a bunch of paint there. I fully expect you to paint one on me.”

“Of course you do.” He knows there’s fondness in his voice. He just can’t help it.

 

* * *

 

The sound in Jungle drives Derek crazy. It’s a good kind of crazy. He loves being able to loose himself in so fucking amazing music. He knows Erica is only still by his side because of her mask and the fact that she probably can’t get past the backstage bouncer to go see Boyd. They Dance a little and then Derek paints the most amazing mask of interlocking swirls of black and white on Erica.

There’s only one person on stage right now and is not Boyd, the girl is dressed as a full on angel with wings that must’ve been heavy but that she carried well. Her hair was a vibrant orange and she was very beautiful.

Derek meets Erica’s friend Alison. She tells Derek that the angel on stage is his Girlfriend, Lydia; She seemed damned pleased about it too. She was incredibly cute and he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle the both of them together. But apparently Alison goes to Beacon Hills University too so he might eventually see them again.

“Look there he is!” Erica shouts at him a little while after while they’re dancing. Derek turns around and smiles at Boyd on stage. For someone who is generally so quiet, Boyd has the sassiest personality on stage. He’s got on tight fitting booty shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. He’s got on a police badge and cliché shades, plus a collar and a tie- just a collar and tie. He looks hot and the crowd thinks so too.

And while Boyd is dominating the stage as the dark and mysterious sexy, Derek catches a flurry of colored movement on the other side of the stage. As soon as Derek turns fully to look at the other person, his mouth falls open. He has to stop dancing to get a good look at the guy.

Like Isaac's boyfriend Danny, the guy is wearing wings. But they’re definitely not angel’s wings. They are shaped more like a bats and they’re black and dark purple that glows in the black light. There are purple and white fabrics strands wrapped around the guys forearms and thighs just below his shinny black booty shorts. His chest is bare and he’s got perfect pale abs that Derek want’s to explore–with his mouth. He’s got on fluffy leg warms that are also black and purple and they fly up in every direction as the guy dances around. He’s got this erratic kind of energy that makes Derek’s skin itch because he has the urge to keep up with it. He a mess of movement and color and Derek is enthralled by it. He twists his arms in fluid motions and his hips hit the beat each time he walks forward or back.

“Derek!” Erica screams in his ear breaking him out of his reverie. “It’s time for the costume contest! We got to go up by the booth.” She shoves him from his spot and he watches the boy do splits across the stage before the end of the song before he gets swallowed by the crowd. When he gets a view of the stage again the boy’s gone.

“Derek!” Erica yells at him again as the drag queen on stage announces the costume contest. “I want us to try and win okay?” He nods at her. “Remember that fight scene we helped your sister with for her film project?” Cora had wanted a perfect fight scene and so she choreographed a fight and made Derek and Erica take classes of some different techniques. Erica and him had that scene figured out perfectly.

“Let’s hope I don’t rip my pants.” Derek tells her and she laughs.

There’s a crazy long line of people in costumes but Derek’s not even surprised; it’s Jungle after all. They still have a chance at getting into the finals though. If you get a glow bracelet from any of the staff across the stage then you get to go back up for the final vote by the crowd. When it’s Derek’s turn to go up he waits until the person in front of him is mostly across the stage and looks back to see if Erica’s ready. When she nods he takes two long strides onto the stage and does a back flip landing in a crouch he bares his fangs and claws and gives his best howl. It’s not a good howl by any stretch of the imagination but the crowd goes crazy. Erica rolls onto the stage and starts her “attack” on Derek. They continue up their fake fight until they’re shooed away by the queen on stages. Erica blows kisses to the crowd and squeals in delight when Derek gets the glowing blow bracelet for them both. They aren’t going to win, they’re standing next to some homemade storm troopers and a full body painted mystique, but when they go up the second time they get a pretty good roar from the crowd. They actually make it to the final two by fake fighting some more but they get voted out in favor of Mystique. Derek doesn’t mind. That costume was cool as hell. Erica get’s swooped off the stage by Boyd and Derek’s left to find his own way down as the party goes back to normal. He’s just stepped off the stage when someone touches he waist and lean’s in to speak by his ear.

“I though you guys should’ve won.” Derek turns around and starts when he finds the dancer from earlier standing right behind him. He’d looked taller on stage but he’s actually just a little shorter than Derek.

“I’m proud that we made it as far as we did.” Derek says modestly. The guy’s eyes are a beautiful kind of brown they change with the different flashing lights and Derek wants to see what the look like in the sunlight.

“What’s your name?”

“Derek.”

“Well Derek, you shouldn’t be so modest, you were definitely the sexiest werewolf in the crowd tonight.” He looks up at Derek through his lashes and the corners of his lips quirk up. He’s wearing dark eye shadow all around his eyes and Derek really wants to know what he looks like with out it on.

“And your costume?” Derek asks leaning into the guy’s space.

“I’m a demon.” He says smiling widely. Derek loves drawing demons and monsters. He’s done entire art exhibits solely of them. He’s pretty sure he’s being flirted with right now too so he wants to keep talking to this guy. The paint’s catch his attention again and he has an idea.

“Your missing a couple things I think.” The guy looks at him in surprise but then smiles when Derek jerks his head towards the paints. He sits down so quickly that he almost falls off the stool and Derek has to grab his arm to keep him steady.

“So what do you do?” The guy asks him as he pulls the blue and purple and white near to start mixing them. “That was some crazy martial arts stuff you pulled up there.”

“I’m actually an aspiring artist.” Derek tells him as he starts to paint symbols and runes on the guy’s bicep.

“You did that yourself then?” He gestures to Derek’s chest and Derek nods.

“Should I be concerned that you know all these symbols?” The guy says as he investigates the swirls and lines that Derek is lining down his chest now. How deep is your love is playing. It’s one of Derek’s favorite songs and it’s actually a good remix of the original.

“It’s something I enjoy drawing. Demons, I mean.” If he weren’t a trained artist his hands might’ve started to shake as he paints thick matching runes on the guy’s muscled pale thighs. “There’s something interestingly twisted about them that I love exploring them and the lore around them.” He says as he put’s down his brushes. The center of the guy’s chest has a big circle with an X in the middle. There’s smaller circles at each corner of the X and a cross to the right of the X.

“What does it mean?”

“It’s a symbol of summoning, for Decarab, the beautiful.” Derek says softer, hoping his words will be swallowed away by the music.

“You didn’t paint my face at all.” The guy tells him smiling.

“It would’ve been counter productive.” Derek leans in very obviously, giving the other guy time to stop him. He didn’t have to though. The guy has his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck in an instant and Derek has his lips very insistently pressed against his own. Derek has his hands on either side of his face careful not to touch any of his runes on the guy’s neck as he deepens the kiss.

Someone run’s into them in their drunken stumble out to the patio and they both break apart unwillingly though they are both short of breath. The guy takes a deep breath and open’s his mouth to say something but before he can someone else comes running up to them.

“He here with someone else!!” The newcomer cries gripping the guy’s shoulders. He’s dressed in sparkly blue suspenders with a matching bowtie and whit shorts with a white hat. Derek’s not really sure what he’s supposed to be but it doesn’t really matter.

“Oh my god Scott you are so drunk.” The Demon boy says holding his friend up.

“I had to! He’s here with someone hotter! How else was I supposed to handle this news?” Scott starts to fall down and Demon boy has to jump out of his seat to keep him from falling.

“Derek!” Erica comes up beside him, adding to the chaos. “Alison about to get in a fight we’ve got to get her out of here, please come help me Boyd already had to got backstage.”

“What?” Derek asks disbelievingly.

“Over there.” She points to where Alison is shouting at a woman who’s face is painted green. The woman’s got long blonde hair and even from far away Derek can tell every word out of her mouth is pissing Alison off. The girl with the blonde hair keeps looking up at the cage where Lydia is dancing and finally she says something to Alison that makes her lunge and punch her right in the mouth. Derek takes of towards her wrapping an arm around Alison’s waist as soon as he can and pulling her toward the exit. It wouldn’t be good for Lydia if her girlfriend was caught starting drama. Erica is following behind him trying to talk Alison down but she doesn’t calm down until Derek puts her in the backseat and Erica starts the car.

“I’m sorry guys.” She says after a while. “That girl Kate, she always says the worst things about Lydia and I just couldn’t handle it.”

“It’s alright.” Derek says hollowly. He’s not even really hearing her. All he can think about is the Demon boy, and how his lips felt against Derek’s. He didn’t even get a name. He asks Alison and Erica about him but Neither of them know his name.

“He must’ve started recently too if Lydia doesn’t know him.”

“Boyd might know him but he’s not responding to me, he was up next in the cage.”

“It’s okay guys.”

He’s still thinking about it when he gets home, and when he washes off all the fake blood and when he goes to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

The following Monday Derek is running fucking late. He’d woken up so late and his art project that was due today wasn’t even finished. He’s running up the stairs and when he get’s to his hallway he turn’s sharply and run’s into another person so hard that they must’ve been running too.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I was just–” Derek looks up and realizes why the person cut off what they were saying.

It’s the Demon Boy.

“You go to BHU?” Derek says at the same time as the Demon Boy says,

“Your eyes are green.”

Derek laugh’s and he pulls himself off the floor. “I forgot I was wearing the contacts honestly.”

“I’m sorry!” The other guy blurts out. And Derek raises an eyebrow in question.

“Scott he’s obsessed with this guy who come’s into Jungle and he though he’d come with someone else but it turns out he and Isaac are just friends and Danny already has a pretentious boyfriend and there was no real reason for Scott to get shit faced drunk other than that Isaac made sure he got home safely and left him with his number.” He stops to take a breath and Derek huffs a small laugh.

“It’s okay I had some drama go down at the same time. But I know how you can make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Demon Boy says smiling.

“What, is your name?”

“OH MY GOD! I never even told you my name! I didn’t even realize! It’s Stiles! My name is Stiles and I’m an idiot and I can’t believe I literally ran into because I was late for class.”

“I was late too.” Derek says, already loving the way Stiles rant’s. “But I kind of don’t want to go now.”

“My class is pretty lame anyway.” Stiles agrees immediately.

“Join me for some coffee instead?”

“Damn I was hoping we’d go straight back to making out.” Stiles says with a giant smile.

“I have a feeling we’ll get there soon.” Derek says taking Stiles’ hand. He sees a peek of blue paint under Stiles’ red flannel.

The making out happens a lot faster after that.


End file.
